fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Seteth
|jap_fullname = |alias =Cichol |jap_alias = |gender =Male |race =Deity (Earth Dragon) |age = |relatives =Sothis (Mother) Rhea (Sister) Indech (Brother) Macuil (Brother) Flayn (Daughter) |nationality =Nabatea |residence =Garreg Mach Monastery |home =Zanado |faction(s) =Church of Seiros |occupation(s)=Aid to the Archbishop of the Church of Seiros Instructor at the Officers Academy |game =Fire Emblem: Three Houses |firstseen = |firstjoined = |firstfought = |class =Wyvern Rider |voiceby =Mark P. Whitten |jap_voiceby =Takehito Koyasu |birthday = December 27|fod_birth = 27th of the Ethereal Moon}} Seteth is a character from Fire Emblem: Three Houses. He is second-in-command to Archbishop Rhea of the Church of Seiros, as well as an instructor in the Officers Academy, where he offers lessons in Lances and Authority. He has a Major Crest of Cichol. Profile Seteth is the older brother of Flayn as well as the second-in-command and chief aide to Rhea, the Archbishop of the Church of Seiros after being summoned to Garreg Mach Monastery in 1159. He respects Rhea's judgment of Byleth, who was invited to the Officers Academy as an exception, though he does not let his guard down around them either. In reality, Seteth is Flayn's father and Rhea's brother. His wife is buried in the Rhodos Coast. While he claims to be a descendant of Cichol, he is Cichol himself. As a survivor of the massacre at Zanado he allied with his sister Seiros during the War of Heroes. After the war, he and his daughter remained at Zanado until he was called to the monastery. Though he shares Rhea's distrust of humans, he is not aware of the true depths of her misanthropic and broken motives. School Phase During the Horsebow Moon, Flayn is suddenly kidnapped, putting the Monastery and Seteth in high alert. After Flayn has been found safe and sound, Seteth initially wants to take the two into hiding in order to prevent the situation from happening again. Flayn rejects the idea since it would at most delay an inevitable and she would be much safer in the Monastery, surrounded by capable knights and the growing students. By her suggestion, she joins Byleth's class as an unofficial student. Seteth agrees as Byleth had proven their merit by rescuing his beloved sister. War Phase Personality Seteth is a man who values order and discipline. He is very loyal to Rhea and the Church and shares her hostility towards those that oppose the Church or practice other faiths. While he accepts her judgement in making Byleth a new professor, he initially expresses firm skepticism until they rescue Flayn. After that incident, he expresses complete gratitude in them and places his full trust in taking care of his sister in the meantime. As seen with many of his supports, Seteth often offers his wise advice to those younger than him despite his stern nature, such as encouraging Felix to interact more with those that care about him, and stating for Ingrid to consider herself an individual before thinking of herself as a Crest bearer. He dotes on Flayn and constantly worries for her safety, knowing that he cannot let others with evil intentions use her to further their nefarious plans. He generally goes far out of his way to ensure that no harm can reach her, much to Flayn's dislike as she feels that he is overprotecting her, such as preventing her from finding romance and love interests as he will intimidate any student caught attempting to make advances on her. This in turn makes Flayn hide any romantic interests she has from Seteth, as shown in her ending with Claude where their relationship is kept a secret from him. He has a talent for writing children's stories, having created some for Flayn when she was younger, and is an aspiring author, although he is not a good artist and as such his stories lack illustrations. He inherited an enjoyment of fishing from his late wife. However, he does it to enjoy the sound of the waves and is not particularly skilled due to his wife having handled the baiting of the hook. In-Game Base Stats |-|An Ocean View= |-|Playable= As an Enemy Battle of Garreg Mach * - if An Ocean View was not completed. ** - if An Ocean View was completed. Protecting Garreg Mach * - if An Ocean View was not completed. ** - if An Ocean View was completed. Growth Rates |50% |45% |35% |50% |50% |25% |30% |25% |45% |} Maximum Stats |92 |65 |51 |70 |67 |49 |43 |41 |65 |} Learnt Magic |D |Wind |Heal |- |D+ | - |Nosferatu |- |C |Cutting Gale |Recover |- |C+ | - | - |- |B |Bolganone | - |- |B+ | - | - |- |A |Excalibur | - |- |A+ | - | - |} Overall Seteth is a powerful physical combatant once obtained, except in the Crimson Flower route where he cannot be used. He has solid strength, health, dexterity and speed, as well as good charm for using gambits. However, he isn't nearly as impressive defensively (despite starting with a good defense stat), and his luck growth rate is below average. He also only joins you once you reach Chapter 12, so some of your other characters may surpass him at this point. Seteth starts as a Wyvern Rider, and is ideal to class into Wyvern Lord, but it can be worthwhile to downgrade him to certain classes temporarily, such as Brigand or Armored Knight, to acquire certain abilities. It is recommended to equip him with a Knowledge Gem when doing so to speed up the process. Unfortunately, classing him into any cavalry-based classes is difficult due to his weakness in Riding PP. Supports *Byleth (S-Support with female Byleth) *Bernadetta *Felix *Ingrid *Hilda *Leonie *Flayn *Hanneman *Manuela *Catherine *Cyril Quotes :Seteth/Quotes Possible Endings Seteth - Heir of Purpose : Seteth remained at the monastery and worked to restore the authority of the Church of Seiros. Doing away with his old strictness, he adopted a tolerant stance toward all. His encouragement of believers to respect those of other faiths helped the people of Fódlan to find common ground with others. Seteth and Byleth (Verdant Wind / Silver Snow) : After ascending the throne as the first queen of the United Kingdom of Fódlan, Byleth appointed Seteth as her prime minister. As they set about the grand task of restoring Fódlan, the prime minister’s strictness combined with the queen’s magnanimity won the people over easily. Their personalities complemented one another perfectly in dealings with obstinate lords. When their long work was done, they finally announced their marriage, to the shock and delight of their subjects. The people considered themselves truly blessed to be governed by such a union. Seteth and Byleth (Azure Moon) : Byleth took on the role of archbishop of the Church of Seiros, and Seteth continued in his position of adviser. As they set about the grand task of restoring Fódlan and the church, Seteth’s strictness combined with the archbishop’s magnanimity won the faithful over easily. Their personalities complemented one another perfectly in keeping church operations smooth. When Fódlan returned to stability, they finally announced their marriage, to the shock and delight of the people. The faithful considered themselves truly blessed to be guided by such a pair. Seteth and Bernadetta : After the war, Seteth remained at the monastery and dedicated himself to the restoration of the church. He was soon joined by Bernadetta, who abandoned her inheritance to House Varley and took up residence at Garreg Mach to commit to a life as a recluse. As the years wore on, Seteth wrote many fables, first in his spare time, and then later as his main preoccupation. His stories became famous among children throughout Fódlan. As he gained renown, many began to inquire about the wonderful illustrations that accompanied the writing. In response to these questions, Seteth was known to shrug and say, "Ask my wife... if you can find her." Seteth and Ingrid : Ingrid declined to rule House Galatea, choosing instead to serve House Blaiddyd as a knight. As Faerghus worked with the Church of Seiros to advance policy, Ingrid served as an envoy between the two. In this capacity, she met routinely with Seteth, whose complete trust in Ingrid resulted in fruitful negotiations. Together, Faerghus and the church coordinated extensive relief efforts to return prosperity to Fódlan. After they had accomplished what they set out to do, it is said that Ingrid and Seteth settled down together in a small village, where they spent their days in peace, farming and fishing. Seteth and Hilda : After the war, Seteth dedicated himself to the restoration of the church. He continued to write fables for children in his spare time, but became dissatisfied with the hobby due to a lack of quality illustrations for his work. When Hilda learned of this, she jumped at the chance to visit Garreg Mach and illustrate some of Seteth's newer stories for him. The completed fables were distributed far and wide, and the children who loved them eventually passed the famous and beloved works on to their own children and grandchildren. Seteth and Leonie : While Seteth remained at the monastery after the war to restore the Church of Seiros, Leonie wandered the land in pursuit of her dream to become an elite mercenary. It seemed as if their paths would never cross again. Years later, after they had achieved their goals, both retired and disappeared from the public eye at the same time, as if it had been prearranged. Though no official records of their lives after that time exist, it is rumored that a happy couple resembling them was sighted in a small mountain village. The couple was known for their excellent fishing skills, and for cooking up their bountiful catches for all the local villagers and travelers. Seteth and Flayn : While Flayn disappeared soon after the war, Seteth stayed at the monastery and worked to restore the authority of the Church of Seiros. Doing away with his old strictness, he adopted a tolerant stance toward all, and encouraged his followers to do the same. When he was satisfied that the message was received, he vanished from the monastery. Several centuries later, a man and a woman in ancient attire emerged to a Fódlan that had drastically changed. When she asked the man beside her if it would be all right in this new era to call him "Father," he said that perhaps it would be better to remain on the safe side. Seteth and Manuela :After the war, Seteth remained at the monastery to rebuild the church. Several years of hard restorative work later, he received a letter from Manuela. She wrote that she had traveled to a small, war-torn town and opened up a school for children. Reminded of the beauty and compassion in Manuela’s heart, Seteth was moved to leave the monastery and join her there. As they worked together to manage the budding institution, the couple fell in love and eventually were married. It is said that their students were overjoyed. Seteth and Catherine (Azure Moon / Silver Snow*) : After the war, Seteth fully confessed his love to Catherine and asked her to marry him. Intending to accompany Rhea to a life of seclusion, however, Catherine declined. Over the years, as Seteth worked to rebuild the church from the monastery, he continued to write love letters to Catherine. When the rebuilding effort was complete, he journeyed to the Red Canyon, where she and Rhea had been living, and delivered all of his letters by hand. Catherine was deeply moved, and with Rhea's blessing and no more reason to refuse him, she accepted his proposal. The two were wed and lived out their lives happily alongside Rhea. : * Requires Byleth to have an A Support or higher with Rhea. Seteth and Catherine (Verdant Wind / Silver Snow*) : After the war, Seteth fully confessed his love to Catherine and asked her to marry him. Refusing to remain at the monastery, however, Catherine declined. Over the years, as Seteth worked to rebuild the church, he continued to write love letters to Catherine. Her answer was always the same. Finally, when the rebuilding effort was complete, Seteth left the church and went to see her, declaring his love anew. With no more reason to refuse him, she at last accepted his proposal. The two were wed, and swore to walk side by side together through the new age. : * Requires Byleth to not achieve an A Support or higher with Rhea. Etymology In Irish mythology, Cichol Gricenchos is one of the earliest leaders of the Fomorians. Trivia * Seteth shares his English voice actor, Mark Whitten, with Hríd and Lyon (from The Sacred Stones) in Fire Emblem Heroes.. ** Seteth shares his Japanese voice actor, Takehito Koyasu, with Navarre, Saber, Lewyn, Pent, Lon'qu, Validar and Niles. * Seteth shares the crest of Cichol with Ferdinand. * Seteth, Gilbert, Catherine and Cyril are the only characters that, depending on the house chosen, will join the army automatically. * Claude, Seteth and Cyril have the most Subject Strengths, with a number of five. * Seteth is the only character who will always appear as an aid in his Paralogue. *If Seteth is taken to the old Church in the Enbarr battle map, he will reminisce of memories he had before he was "Seteth." *Seteth is one of the few who will retreat if defeated in classic mode in the war phase. The other four are Hilda, Hubert, Gilbert and Flayn. **Howerver, he won't be playable anymore. And it is said in the ending screen that he'll die of his wounds soon after the war. ***He will retreat if defeated only in the Silver Snow route, and will die normally in the Verdant Wind and Azure Moon routes. * Oddly, Seteth's unpaired ending doesn't have him vanish, even though Flayn disappears in her unpaired ending. ** However, in their paired ending, the former does leave the monastery, although much later than the latter. * Unlike Flayn, Seteth doesn't have an unpaired ending in case she dies. ** This is most likely because Seteth is mentioned in Flayn's ending, but not the contrary. Gallery Seteth SRank.png|CG artwork of Seteth's S-Support with female Byleth Seteth Model.png Cichol Statue.png|Statue of Cichol Category:Fire Emblem: Three Houses Characters Category:Playable characters Category:Manakete